


MIEL

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack), Sthefy, the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff, IronDaddy - Freeform, M/M, MareginaS, MareginaS HolyTrinity SP, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Omegaverse, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Starker, Starker Colaboración Triple, Tender Sex, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, honey kink :v, starker en español, starker omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Primera colaboración triple MareginaS, o sea, Sthefy, noxxx y yo mera.*En cada capítulo al final, se agregará el listado con las traducciones de algunos diálogos porque están en français, pero realmente no afecta mucho la trama.Salut à tous!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Primera colaboración triple MareginaS, o sea, Sthefy, noxxx y yo mera.
> 
> *En cada capítulo al final, se agregará el listado con las traducciones de algunos diálogos porque están en français, pero realmente no afecta mucho la trama.
> 
> Salut à tous!

Miró la foto una vez más. No podía sino sentirse orgulloso y no cabía en sí debido a cada una de las satisfacciones que llenaban su vida. Todas aquellas portadas, aquellos reconocimientos... Medallas, trofeos, diplomas, menciones en revistas y artículos científicos… Tony Stark tenía todo lo que un hombre como él podría desear y a veces, un poco más.

Casi.

Casi tenía todo.

Miró su reloj una vez más y se dio cuenta de que lo único que no siempre tenía era tiempo suficiente para poder admirar eso que el chico había ido construyendo por su cuenta, aquel chico que vivía con él y que al fin se había vuelto su mundo. Ese pequeño niño al que había tenido que adoptar dadas las circunstancias y porque de alguna forma, había pasado tanto tiempo sumido en su trabajo y atendiendo otras situaciones que cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para querer formar una familia.

Más bien, Tony nunca se había visto interesado en hacerlo. Opciones siempre tuvo pero nunca se sintió atraído ante esa posibilidad. Sólo le interesaba seguir siendo el mejor en lo que hacía pero cuando en una de las tantas visitas que hacía atendiendo las fundaciones y caridades a las que fervientemente apoyaba, cayó rendido ante la mirada desesperada y suplicante de aquella mujer de semblante demacrado y notablemente enfermo, casi moribundo; supo que debía hacer algo en serio. La escuchó con atención y con demasiado dolor. Se conmovió ante su historia y más porque ella le había encargado lo más precioso que tenía y aunque Tony de momento dudó, al saber que las horas de esa mujer estaban contadas, solo accedió.

Aquel funeral había sido lo más triste que le había tocado presenciar después del de sus padres y Tony sabía perfectamente lo que era estar solo en el mundo sin tener la cercanía ni el interés genuino de alguien. No podía dejar a su suerte a aquel entonces niño y fue por él que hizo cambios drásticos en su vida. No más juergas, no más actitudes temerarias e irresponsables. No más tendencias autodestructivas disfrazadas de placeres inconmensurables. Le había jurado en su lecho de muerte a esa mujer que cuidaría bien de ese pequeño que, por segunda vez, estaría completamente confinado al desamparo

Tony se encargó de convertirse en lo que no era: un ejemplo, una figura paterna y de autoridad, un guía, un mentor… Alguien digno de confianza y que demostró una vez más al mundo que era capaz de reinventarse, aun en el rol que fuera. Siempre lo presentó como su hijo ignorando las especulaciones del mundo y los rumores respecto a su recién adquirida paternidad. Incluso, cuando aquel pequeño que soñaba con superhéroes, que lo imitaba y que ávidamente aprendía lo que el millonario le mostraba, creció, en lo privado Tony tuvo que decirle la verdad y le pidió que se siguiera refiriendo a él como “Sr. Stark” o “Tony”, porque desde que Peter era pequeño, le dijo que no era su papá y que no deseaba que lo llamara así.

Peter era muy listo y nunca protestó. Ni siquiera se entristeció por eso, pues el trato era cordial y cariñoso entre ambos y aunque había días en los que Tony se arrepentía por haberle dicho eso a un niño de corta edad, ahora que aquella hermosa visión de cabellos castaños y mirada suave había crecido lo suficiente, en serio que añoraba ese apelativo para seguirse regodeando en su orgullo.

Pasó los últimos trece años de su vida cuidando a un niño que no era suyo, pero al que se sentía fuertemente unido, al que amaba y quería con locura, que era el centro de su universo y al que deseaba seguirle cumpliendo cada uno de sus deseos. Aunque en algunos momentos de su vida temió por aquello de lo que muchos adultos (que sí eran padres biológicos) de alguien se quejaban por esa edad en la que los niños dejaban de ser tan adorables y dóciles, para convertirse luego en una auténtica pesadilla hormonal, el millonario no se amilanó. El único acto de rebeldía que caracterizaba a ese muchacho de quince años era el levantarse tarde y estar de mal humor los fines de semana. Por lo demás, Peter siempre se había comportado a la altura de las circunstancias.

Quizá la única razón que en serio lo seguía teniendo en vilo, era la condición de Peter y para la cual no hubo modo de saberlo hasta que se presentó, y la naturaleza mostró lo que en verdad ocultaban aquellas maneras y modos que eran similares a los suyos, pero a pesar a toda esa crianza y educación, simplemente salieron a relucir: Peter era un omega y Tony jamás había estado cerca de uno. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo cerca de uno y menos, bajo el mismo techo.

Desde que podía recordar, Tony se había encargado de moldear a Peter para que fuera un digno portador de su apellido, un digno representante de su estirpe, uno que pudiera conducirse con la misma fiereza en los negocios y que demostrara lo deslumbrante que podía ser. Pero hasta que no se cumpliera eso, en público el chico seguía usando el apellido de su familia: ante todos era Peter Parker, el pupilo que trabajaba hombro a hombro con Tony Stark. Nadie sabía que el chico llevaba el apellido del millonario ni que era el siguiente en heredar aquel imperio que seguía maravillando al mundo entero.

Tony miró la hora una vez más. El chico estaba por volver de la escuela y él debía recibirlo como siempre, queriendo ignorar lo que a últimas fechas había acontecido y lo perturbaba en formas indecibles. Aun cuando el chico se portara como todo un alfa, su naturaleza lo traicionaba y parecía que el joven no se daba cuenta y Tony estaba nervioso en sus adentros.

La casa olía a miel.

El cuerpo de Peter se estaba preparando para su primer celo y Tony no sabía qué hacer.


	2. Mon Coeur

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —preguntó Tony mientras encendía un puro y trataba de distraerse con el fuerte olor del tabaco.

—Lo de siempre, mon coeur.

Tony sintió que iba a ahogarse con el humo del cigarro.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —preguntó el millonario desconcertado.

—¿Mon coeur no es “querido padre”?

Tony carraspeó.

—No. Se dice “cher père” y eso que dijiste es otra cosa. ¿No estás aprendiendo nada en las clases de francés que te estoy pagando?

Peter no dijo nada. Dejó caer el portafolio que llevaba y aventó la corbata que traía puesta. Todos los días iba de traje a la escuela por orden de Tony, a quien le importaba mucho la imagen que le chico tenía que dar hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para heredar su legado. Tony lo siguió con la mirada. En serio que Peter estaba creciendo más de lo normal y su estatura era muestra de ello.

—Algo, pero hay cosas que son difíciles de recordar. Ah, por cierto, voy a ir a una fiesta mañana. Es con los chicos y ya les dije que sí.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo avisas sin pedirme permiso?

Peter abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche y comenzó a beber directo del envase. Se limpió la boca con la manga del costoso saco que traía puesto.

—No creí que te fueras a enojar.

Tony miró el repentino cinismo con el que el chico se conducía. Era algo inusual y nunca pensó que Peter fuera a contestarle de semejante forma.

—No estoy enojado. Es simplemente que siempre pides permiso antes de tomar una decisión así.

El chico se encogió de hombros, desviando un poco la mirada.

—Pues no es como que me vaya a casar. Sólo voy a ir a una fiesta con Ned y MJ. Ya los conoces. Es eso o hacer la fiesta aquí.

Tony lo miró fijamente.

—Pero no puedes beber nada de alcohol. No queremos que eso interfiera con…

Tony se pausó abruptamente cuando vio como Peter puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en el sillón, al tiempo que aventaba los zapatos.

El chico, cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo, terminó la frase por él.

—…los supresores. Sí, ya lo sé, ya sé todo eso. Nadie tiene que saber que soy un omega. Al menos no me obligaste a ponerme el collar y eso que los hay de diseñador, ¿eh?

Tony se paró frente a la enorme pantalla que el chico acababa de encender.

—¿Estoy percibiendo cierto sarcasmo en tu tono de voz?

Peter lo miró fijamente.

—Un poco, sí. Mucho diría yo. ¿Puedo ver mi programa, señor Stark o quieres que te diga “cher père”?

Tony suspiró. Esos arranques de los que se jactaba jamás haber presenciado, al fin se estaban manifestando. Un poco de rebeldía no podía ser considerada algo malo, considerando que Peter siempre se había conducido de forma muy obediente y respetuosa durante toda su vida.

—Haz lo que quieras, sólo no te lleves ninguno de mis autos y llega antes de las doce. ¿Entendido?

Peter ya no contestó. Simplemente comenzó a reírse mientras reanudaba el programa que había estado viendo la noche anterior, sin darse cuenta de que Tony se iba a encerrar a su habitación.

***

Los días siguientes a esa fiesta a la que Peter asistió, Tony estuvo alerta. Lo primero que buscó, fue la señal de alguna mordida pero no. Cuando el chico salió de la ducha a la mañana siguiente, no había rastro de nada anormal, incluso el aroma a miel se había disipado un poco. Tony se sintió algo aliviado al ver que el temperamento del joven había vuelto a la normalidad y que volvió a ser ese muchacho dócil y disciplinado que siempre había sido dentro del hogar. Por lo demás, en público, Peter siempre se portaba como Tony había temido: era tajante en sus respuestas, muy irónico en sus bromas y mordaz en sus comentarios. Era como verse reflejado en un espejo, porque a la edad que Peter tenía, Tony había sido igual. En serio Peter parecía todo un alfa ante la vista de los demás.

Aún así, Tony no dejaba de observar cada uno de sus movimientos y se sintió avergonzado de tener que seguirlo sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Quería saber con exactitud qué era lo que Peter hacía cuando salía de la escuela, si andaba saliendo con alguien o si frecuentaba lugares en los que los alfas con un olfato tan agudo como el suyo, se reunían para poder encontrar un omega con el cual emparejarse o solo usarlo como diversión de un rato.

Para su tranquilidad, Peter sólo iba a la biblioteca y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo estudiando francés y leyendo. Tony se dio cuenta de que el chico había dejado de ir a las clases privadas que le estaba pagando y que prefería hacerlo por su cuenta. Eso era lo único raro en todo eso, aparte de darse cuenta de que se estaba volviendo más posesivo y desconfiado de lo normal con Peter.

Esa tarde, Tony había cancelado una de sus juntas para saber a qué hora iba a llegar el chico. Peter lo había alcanzado aún en su oficina. Le había pedido permiso para salir a dar una vuelta, pero cuando Tony le preguntó el destino, el chico sólo sonrió y un intenso aroma a miel llenó el ambiente. Tony sabía que los omegas desplegaban su aroma cada vez que querían conseguir algo y por un momento, estuvo tentado a preguntarle al muchacho si lo había hecho a propósito, pero se contuvo. Simplemente no podía negarse ante aquel par de ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa discreta. Menos, cuando el chico se sentó frente a él de la manera en la que los omegas lo hacían: doblando las piernas para posar su cuerpo sobre sus pantorrillas y las manos con las palmas hacia afuera, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo y mostrando mansamente su cuello.

Tony había estado a punto de perder el control. Ver a Peter en esa posición simplemente lo había desquiciado por completo, pero en serio que parecía que el joven lo hacía sin querer. Tony no había podido negarse y cuando había reaccionado, sólo vio salir a Peter como si nada, sin despedirse y sin decir ni una sola palabra de a dónde iba.

Más tarde ese día, Tony había manejado como un loco para llegar a tiempo a casa y suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Peter practicar con la voz de la IA que le había diseñado para ayudarlo en su aprendizaje. Notó con sorpresa que la voz del chico adquiría un matiz diferente cuando practicaba sus lecciones de francés. Tony se quedó en el quicio de la puerta, oyendo con atención mientras su pulso regresaba a la normalidad.

—Bien, KAREN. Ahora me toca a mí. Salut François, ça va?

Tony cruzó los brazos y se quedó escuchando atento la conversación que el chico estaba leyendo en aquella pantalla holográfica frente a él. Al millonario le pareció adorable que Peter estuviera tomando cada uno de los turnos de aquella conversación y se sintió nuevamente avergonzado por haber desconfiado así de su hijo.

–Oui, et toi? Tu vas bien, Caroline?

– Ça va.

–Bien, au revoir!

Al fin se decidió a avanzar y el chico lo miró algo apenado.

— Peter.

El muchacho bajó la mirada.

—Salut, chérie.

—Comment ça va?

—Uh… —el chico se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba en su respuesta— Moi je vais bien, merci.

Tony aplaudió con orgullo y al pasar cerca de Peter, lo despeinó.

—Nada mal para alguien que ya dejó de ir a sus clases de francés, confunde el género en los saludos y no me ha avisado. Lo malo es que ya pagué todo el curso y no lo estás aprovechando.

Peter sonrió con vergüenza.

—Sobre eso…

— Je t'écoute —respondió Tony mientras se sentaba frente al muchacho y apagaba a la IA.

Peter se tronó los dedos.

—La verdad es que ya no quiero ir. Me está costando mucho trabajo aprenderlo.

—Pero tienes buena pronunciación. ¿Qué es lo que preferirías estar aprendiendo entonces?

El chico suspiró.

—Español… o clases de cocina.

Tony se empezó a reír.

—¿Para qué quieres aprender a cocinar?

Peter bajó la mirada, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Quiero preparar algo especial para ti.

Tony se quedó callado.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Sólo hay que marcarle a cualquier chef para que te prepare el platillo que quieras probar y…

El chico levantó lentamente la mirada.

—Parce que je t'aime.

Tony se quedó callado, no supo qué decir cuando aquel torrente de miel llenó el ambiente, y sus sentidos se embotaron de una forma indescriptible.

O en serio Peter no estaba aprendiendo bien, o algo más estaba pasando y él se lo estaba perdiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Mon coeur // mi corazón  
> 2\. “Salut François, ça va?” // Hola François ¿cómo estás?  
> 3\. “Oui et toi, tu vas bien Caroline?” // Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien, Caroline?  
> 4\. “Ça va?”// ¿Cómo estás?  
> 5\. “Bien, au revoir!”: Bien, ¡adiós!  
> 6\. Salut, Peter: Hola, Peter.  
> 7\. Salut, chérie // Hola, querida (Peter lo dice mal y es lo que Tony le “reclama” casi de inmediato)  
> 8\. Comment ça va? // ¿Cómo te va?  
> 9\. Moi je vais bien, merci // Estoy bien, gracias.  
> 10\. Je t'écoute // Te escucho.  
> 11\. Parce que je t'aime. // Porque te amo.


	3. Que fais tu?

Esa noche, Tony no durmió. Sabía que Peter cometía errores cuando estaba aprendiendo algo nuevo, él mismo lo había puesto a prueba varias veces cuando las lecciones de francés comenzaron. Nunca podría olvidar esa primera vez que le preguntó algo en francés y el chico le respondió de manera equivocada con un “Bonjour madame”. Esa vez Tony se había carcajeado al corregirlo: “Es bonjour monsieur. Usas ´madame´ para decir ´señora´, ¿qué no has puesto atención?”

Después, aquellos errores sintácticos fueron muy comunes. Cada vez que Tony le preguntaba algo tan banal como el clima, la hora o cómo estaba, el chico respondía con las frases equivocadas y en serio parecía avergonzado al decirlas. Aquel primer “mon coeur” lo había tomado con la guardia baja y aunque no se había repetido hasta unos días atrás, Tony, atemorizado, comenzó a sospechar que el chico en serio quería decir eso, aunque tampoco estaba del todo seguro.

Tony se frotó los ojos. Ya era de madrugada y se había encerrado en su laboratorio para seguir aprendiendo más acerca de los cambios que los omegas tenían cuando el primer celo estaba cerca. Lo obvio, era el fuerte y característico aroma de las feromonas. Después, aquel súbito arranque de irascibilidad que no se había vuelto a presentar y por último, la manera en la que se había sentado y lo sumiso de su actuar. Tony maldijo el hecho de tener que cuidar de esa forma a su “hijo”, pero más le enfermaba el tener que darse cuenta de que, de alguna manera, se estaba sintiendo atraído por él.

“Ni se te ocurra, eso no está bien”, se reprendió desde el primer momento. Molesto, subió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Se tuvo que sostener con fuerza a lo primero que encontró porque su pie resbaló con algo líquido.

“¡Joder!”, gritó furioso creyendo que tal vez el chico había derramado algo, pero cuando se agachó a limpiarlo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar con ansias y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

Miel.

Aquel aroma y esa consistencia eran inconfundibles. Algo dentro de él despertó de un forzado letargo y sintió aquella mezcla entre miedo y ansiedad. Llevaba años sin sentir eso y le parecía terrible ceder a aquel impulso que se había apoderado de su mente. Aunque se vio tentado a probarla, a lamerla directamente del suelo y seguir con su lengua aquel rastro pegajoso hasta llegar a la fuente, Tony, sumamente avergonzado, buscó inmediatamente con qué limpiar ese brilloso rastro que atravesaba toda la estancia.

Tragó saliva y procuró distraerse, pensar en algo que apagara ese repentino deseo que estaba sintiendo, pero fue inútil. No podía dejar de pensar en lo tentador que resultaba aquel líquido, viscoso y de fragante aroma. Sólo quería que su instinto animal lo resolviera y poder saciarse como nunca lo había hecho, pero Tony no podía simplemente dar cauce a sus más bajos deseos. No podía sucumbir ante aquella silente tentación por muy fuerte que fuera.

—Que fais tu?

La luz se encendió y Tony vio a Peter, con aire somnoliento, mirándolo desconcertado.

—Creo que alguien comió algo y no lo limpió bien—se atrevió a decir sabiendo que era una mentira.

El chico bostezó y lo miró fijamente.

—Discúlpame. No me di cuenta. ¿Estás bien?

Tony se dio cuenta de que su pulso estaba agitado e ignorando el sudor helado que cubría su cuerpo, negó con la cabeza.

—Iba a tomarme un trago, pero mejor no. Descansa, Peter.

El chico se sentó en el suelo de la manera en la que Tony sentía iba a perder el control.

—¿Puedo ayudar a limpiarlo?

Tony cerró los ojos. Aquel aroma sólo se intensificaba y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, más que querer huir.

—No, ya me encargué. Descansa. Nos vemos mañana.

Peter se quedó ahí sentado mientras que Tony se dio la vuelta y regresó a su laboratorio. Cerró todos los accesos y desactivó los permisos que Peter tenía para evitar que entrara. Buscaría algo qué hacer pero lo que menos deseaba, era estar un segundo más cerca de aquel omega que parecía querer dar salida a sus propios deseos sin darse cuenta de ello.

**

Después del incidente en la cocina, Peter llevaba algunos días sin entender el súbito cambio de humor de Tony. Nunca lo había tratado con esa indiferencia ni con ese desdén. Nunca lo había ignorado ni le había respondido con brusquedad, como si su presencia le molestara. Ya no tenía ni ganas de salir con sus amigos ni de estar más tiempo del necesario fuera de casa. Pero tampoco podía presentarse como si nada en la escuela, sabiendo que a últimas su cuerpo era un imán para los alfas.

Trataba de comportarse como ellos y aunque en su trato no había distinciones, Peter rogaba porque los supresores siguieran funcionando como siempre. Todavía le avergonzaba recordar como esa noche en la que se quedó sentado en el piso de la cocina, tuvo que pasar las yemas de sus dedos por aquel liquido transparente y al acercarlo a su nariz, aquel aroma lo mareó. Miel pura y él sabía de dónde provenía.

Su cuerpo estaba entrando en celo y aunque no era capaz de percibir los cambios de su cuerpo de la manera en la que los alfas lo percibían, tenía que ser cuidadoso porque si alguien más lo notaba, las consecuencias iban a ser obvias. A su edad, Peter no se sentía listo y menos al saber cuál era su condición y los riesgos que ello conllevaba.

Aun cuando alguna vez había tocado ese tema con Tony y trató de exponerle todas sus dudas, todavía se sentía algo confundido. Sabía realmente que los omegas estaban a expensas del alfa que lograra cortejarlos y al menos él, por vivir con quién vivía, estaba en una situación privilegiada. No era como los otros omegas que quedaban a su suerte esperando que el primer encuentro no fuera tan terrible, cosa que no siempre salía bien y que de alguna forma, lo atemorizaba.

Trataba de tranquilizarse pensando que al menos él, podría elegir a su pareja cuando llegara el momento o bien, al igual que su padre adoptivo, podría decidir posponer por tiempo indefinido el hecho de tener que atender el llamado de su cuerpo. Eran pocos los omegas como él, que vivían en una posición acomodada, y que podían elegir si querían o no tener una familia o servir al propósito biológico por el cual su cuerpo presentaba ciertas características que a últimas, los supresores parecían ya no poder contener.

Y por lo mismo, tras ver aquel rastro transparente esa noche, sentía que nuevamente la ansiedad empezaba a jugar en contra suya y se volvía su mayor temor: su cuerpo ya a últimas le estaba jugando mal, y a veces se preguntaba si en serio quería o no tener una familia propia, si quería emparejarse y si esa idea cobraba fuerza en alguna ocasión, quería saber cuándo elegir el mejor momento para hacerlo, porque generalmente los omegas se emparejaban siendo muy jóvenes, ya fuera consensuado o no.

Pese a todo, siempre se preguntaba cómo cambiaría su vida si un día él quedaba encinta. No a la edad que tenía, sino más adelante. ¿Quién sería su pareja? ¿Cómo aceptaría el dejar las cosas que estaba aprendiendo para dedicarse en atender a una familia? Porque si algo realmente anhelaba Peter y era algo que jamás se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a aquel hombre que veía como a su padre, era el algún día poder compartir su vida con alguien especial, con alguien que le ofreciera lo que realmente era ser parte de un núcleo y que lo hiciera sentir amado. Si bien Tony lo había tratado con amor y diligencia todo el tiempo, lo cierto es que Peter sentía que había una barrera entre ellos y que por más cordialidad que hubiese entre ambos, simplemente no era lo mismo.

A Peter nunca le había faltado nada. Tony siempre se había desvivido cuidándolo y Peter sabía que lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro era algo puro, algo real. Amor expresado de otra forma, como de un padre hacia un hijo. Pero al mismo tiempo, porque en realidad no había un lazo como tal, el chico sentía que no podía llegar más allá. Por eso, aquella súbita indiferencia del millonario, ese cambio de actitud tan radical lo tenía tan desconcertado y triste.

“¿Y si hice algo mal y por eso se enojó?”

Esa era la pregunta que a menudo también rondaba con insistencia en la mente del chico. Trataba de recodar algo que hubiera hecho o dicho, algo que quizá fuera la causa del descontento del alfa y lo único que acudía a su mente era quizá la forma en la que se había comportado en contadas veces, aquella repentina rebeldía cuando estaba cerca de él. Quizá eran sus modales, su forma de ser tan despreocupada cuando estaba en casa, y los momentos en los que se daba el lujo de jugar a ser un hijo malcriado, pero no.

Tal vez había algún secreto que el mayor no quisiera compartir con el chico, y porque era obvio que un muchacho de quince años no estaba en condiciones de ofrecer una solución a lo que fuera que estuviera aquejando al mayor. Tal vez Tony estaba molesto porque Peter había abandonado sus clases de francés, pero de ser así, el millonario se lo hubiera dicho en el momento o tal vez lo sintiera como una ofensa, como un acto indolente de Peter en algo que iba a tener un beneficio para él en el futuro, más le era difícil saberlo.

Peter se enjugó discretamente una lágrima impertinente que rodó por su mejilla y trató de concentrarse en el libro de francés que tenía a la vista. La razón por la que había dejado de ir a sus clases fue porque se había dado cuenta que el efecto de los supresores estaba disminuyendo, y la muestra era que su maestro llevaba días insistiendo en que su aroma era tan delicioso e insoportable que un día terminaría haciéndolo suyo sin importar nada más.

Aunque Peter había querido afrontarlo fingiendo aplomo y desinterés ante el maestro, burlándose y diciendo que a lo mejor había un omega escondido entre los demás alumnos y no era él, lo cierto era que Peter tenía terror de que ese maestro o alguien más, le descubriera y fuera a tomarlo a la fuerza. No sabía si sería capaz o no de decírselo a Tony, y tampoco quería involucrarlo en un escándalo, ni que su condición quedara al descubierto ante todos los que ignoraban ese detalle.

—Maldición —exclamó al sentir la urgencia de levantarse y ver que el lugar en el que se había sentado estaba completamente mojado. Apenado y molesto, buscó algo con qué secar ese desastre húmedo sobre el caro sillón en el que estaba, cuando de repente aquel súbito calor lo envolvió y con ello, la urgente necesidad de tocarse.

—No, no, no —se lamentó mientras trataba torpemente de colocar un cojín para esconder la húmeda mancha que desprendía aquel aroma dulzón que su cuerpo estaba produciendo.

Peter tuvo que desvestirse e ir corriendo hacia la regadera. Aquel hormigueo que empezaba en su vientre bajo, pronto se intensificó junto con esa otra húmeda manifestación justo en aquella zona que también le exigía atención. Gimió al sentir cómo empezaba a escurrir de manera incontrolable ese líquido espeso y aquel aroma dulzón que su propio cuerpo producía en torrente.

Abrió el agua fría queriendo calmar con ello aquella fiebre repentina, aunque sabía que eso no era lo que necesitaba. Así que sin dudarlo, comenzó a bajar su mano hacia su miembro y empezó a tocarse. Estuvo varios minutos tratando de sentirse satisfecho pero no lo logró, y sin mucha ceremonia comenzó a restregarse contra los azulejos de la pared, deteniendo sus caricias. Con delicadeza, comenzó a juguetear con aquella parte sensible en su cuerpo que nunca había tocado antes, y al sentir la cálida y espesa sustancia que su cuerpo creaba, comenzó a meter un dedo, algo que jamás pensó haría.

—Aaahhh…—gimió al sentir su propio toque ansioso, ávido de descubrir algo que era nuevo para él.

Peter dejó que el agua siguiera cayendo sobre su piel y siguió moviendo uno de sus dedos cada vez más profundamente. Sonrió al sentir que su cuerpo demandaba más de ese toque y se acomodó para poder introducir un dedo más. Aquella sustancia pegajosa sólo aumentaba y con ello el anhelo de querer seguirse tocando, de llenarse a sí mismo pero realmente el toque de sus dedos no era suficiente. Trató de pensar en algo que lo hiciera sentir excitado, completo, pero no podía. Otra vez, su cuerpo en serio estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Frustrado, tuvo que detenerse y tratar de olvidar aquel deseo inicial de prodigarse placer y tratar de pensar en cómo seguir ocultando lo que era obvio.

Quería emparejarse, su cuerpo se lo exigía aun cuando su mente se resistía a la idea.

**

—Comment ça va, Peter?

El chico no respondió. Aún estaba tratando de pensar en algo con qué distraerse y lograr que con ello bajara su erección, que a pesar de haber pasado varios minutos, seguía rígida bajo el pantalón de su pijama, y oculta bajo aquel elegante cojín de satín. Era la tercera vez en esa noche que se cambiaba.

—Moi je vais bien, et toi?— preguntó procurando no ver al hombre que se sentaba a su lado.

—Je suis un peu fatigué. Qu'es-tu en train de faire?

Peter se mordió el labio al sentir que otra vez su cuerpo empezaba a mojarse y esperaba que la toalla sobre la que se había sentado fuera de ayuda.

—Uh… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —preguntó repitiendo lo que Tony había dicho—. Estaba viendo la televisión.

Tony sonrió de lado.

—¿Apagada? Vaya, eso es nuevo.

—Oh, la acabo de apagar. Es que no hay nada interesante.

—¿Te sientes bien, Pete? Te veo algo sonrojado, como si tuvieras fiebre.

Aquel cambio en el tono de voz del mayor le indicó que todo estaba bien, como antes y aunque no entendía el porqué del repentino cambio en la actitud de Tony, le siguió la corriente, dejando que el millonario le tocara la frente.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Tony se levantó y miró al chico.

—¿Ya cenaste o quieres que salgamos a comprar algo?

Peter negó con la cabeza y procuró no moverse mucho al sentir que aquel líquido seguía escurriendo copiosamente como si nada.

—Ya, gracias —mintió—. Si quieres, tú ve a cenar. Yo pedí pizza y sé que no te gusta.

Tony se quitó el saco y aventó la corbata al piso.

—Con eso bastará. Te dejo, hoy sí vengo muy cansado.

Peter sonrió forzadamente y hasta que vio que Tony se había dirigido a la cocina, se atrevió a levantarse de un brinco. Tomó la toalla mojada de su propia lubricación y después de cubrir la mancha con otro cojín, se encerró en su habitación. De repente, aquel calor había cobrado más fuerza y su deseo de volver a tocarse se intensificó. Peter se dejó caer sobre la cama y comenzó a meterse los dedos en su estrecha abertura, que palpitaba en deseo. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido para no ser descubierto al escuchar los pasos de Tony por el pasillo y hasta que escuchó la puerta de éste cerrarse, reanudó su faena sin éxito.

Molesto, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos. Algo comenzaba a inquietarlo últimamente y no sabía exactamente la razón. No entendía por qué súbitamente su cuerpo pasaba de albergar aquel torrente de emociones que lo sumían en la confusión y el desconcierto, a aquellas que lo hacían sentirse excitado y con ganas de experimentar algo para lo que aún no se sentía preparado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Que fais tu? // ¿Qué haces?  
> 2\. Comment ça va, Peter? // ¿Cómo te va, Peter?  
> 3\. Moi je vais bien, et toi? // Estoy bien, ¿y tú?  
> 4\. Je suis un peu fatigué. Qu'es-tu en train de faire? // Estoy un poco cansado. ¿Qué estás haciendo?


	4. Destin

Tony había esperado varios días más a que Peter quisiera hablar con él como antes y preguntarle si estaba bien, porque lo notaba raro, distante y preocupado. Lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que el chico había resentido ese súbito y cortante cambio de actitud de algunos días atrás, pero también sabía cómo lo había criado y que Peter era orgulloso y algo cínico cuando se trataba de evadir discusiones o aclarar las cosas. Resignado, Tony había tenido que encerrarse en su laboratorio para seguir sacando algunos pendientes, y a tratar de pensar en algo más que no fuera aquella situación que llevaba días molestándolo.

Otra vez, sus preocupaciones aumentaron al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de Peter se estaba preparando para lo que era obvio y él temía que las cosas dieran un giro repentino, en el que su tranquilidad se fuera por la borda y él no pudiera hacer nada. Pero confiaba en que eso ocurriría cuando Peter fuera mayor y que eso pasara con alguien digno de su hijo, aunque realmente no había nadie que le hiciera pensar que eso iba a suceder, porque el chico parecía no tener interés en esa clase de cosas.

Hasta hacía unos meses atrás, no le preocupaba el hecho de que Peter tuviera que emparejarse algún día con alguien, porque la primera vez que pensó en eso le pareció bastante obvio que aquello sucedería cuando Peter tuviera más edad y a él le causaba cierta emoción pensar en cómo se vería Peter con un vientre prominente (en el caso de que el chico quisiera tener descendencia) y él sería el primero en querer ayudarlo y velar por Peter y su familia. Porque, ¿no se suponía que quería lo mejor para Peter? ¿No era obvio que por la relación que ambos tenían, nada podría darse entre ellos?

Porque Tony siempre se había encargado de lucir como un modelo a seguir para el chico, por eso había renunciado a muchas de las cosas que antes de adoptarlo llenaban su mundo. Por eso había decidido ser otra persona, pero ahora era luchar contra lo inevitable y de paso, querer reprimir el deseo que cada vez sentía cuando pensaba en Peter o en esa dulce fragancia, que por más leve, se manifestaba apenas estaban cerca. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, porque Tony ya no podía seguir escondiendo el deseo que empezaba a sentir por Peter cuando lo sentía cerca.

“Estás enfermo”, se recriminó mientras desechaba por enésima vez aquella idea en la que llevaba trabajando durante horas. No podía creer que en serio estuviera deseando ser el primero en la vida de Peter y que por lo mismo, se hubiera obligado a sí mismo a marcar distancia. Le había dolido mucho el tener que ser cortante con el chico y fingir aplomo cuando estaba cerca de él. Peter nunca le había dado motivos para que Tony quisiera cortejarlo (si es que esa era la palabra) pero tampoco quería que estuviera con nadie más.

—¡Mierda! —gritó cuando se lastimó con aquel desarmador que estaba usando y la sangre comenzó a brotar copiosamente de su mano.

Dejó todo como estaba y casi corriendo subió a la cocina para enjuagarse.

—Alguien debería saber que el botiquín se necesita allá abajo y no aquí —se dijo con ironía mientras trataba de parar el sangrado.

Molesto, abrió el grifo del agua y cuando menos vio, Peter estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el chico, lucía somnoliento.

—Nada grave. Un descuido, eso es todo —dijo Tony restándole importancia.

—Déjame ver —ordenó el chico, mientras que el millonario suspiraba resignado. Pronto, la suave mano de Peter sujetando la suya hizo que Tony se estremeciera.

—Presiona en lo que te busco las gasas.

Tony frunció el ceño cuando el chico lo soltó momentáneamente y empezaba a mojar una con alcohol.

—¿No se supone que estabas dormido? —preguntó Tony, irritado al sentir que ni siquiera el fuerte aroma de aquel líquido pudiera apagar la dulce esencia de Peter.

—Algo me dijo que estabas en problemas.

Tony sonrió cínicamente para evitar quejarse al sentir como el alcohol comenzó a tocar su carne viva.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora hueles la sangre como los tiburones? —se burló el millonario.

Peter empezó a pasar aquella gasa mojada en alcohol sobre la mano de Tony.

—Podría decirse—dijo mientras mostraba su palma izquierda, ligeramente enrojecida, —porque esto nunca me había pasado. Soñé que me cortaba la mano y la sensación fue tan real que por eso me levanté y sí me llegó un ligero aroma a menta, no a sangre.

Tony borró aquella sonrisa de su rostro al ver como aquella marca roja que estaba sobre la piel del chico, también estaba en el mismo lugar donde él se había lastimado y tragó saliva al saber lo que eso significaba.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo el mayor fingiendo desdén—. Tal vez te manchaste cuando me empezaste a limpiar.

Peter tomó otra gasa semi húmeda para limpiar la mano de Tony.

—Pues ya sé que no lo tiene, pero eso fue lo que pasó y no, no me manché la mano.

Tony sintió un escalofrío al aspirar aquel aroma dulzón otra vez en el ambiente, y desvió la mirada cuando el chico terminó de curarlo.

—Gracias, ya vete a descansar. Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

—¿Puedo no ir? No tengo ganas, me siento un poco mal.

—De acuerdo, pero te quedas a descansar. Cuando regrese, te llevo al médico.

Peter sonrió y empezó a guardar las cosas. Tony le hizo una seña para que se retirara y suspiró mientras aquel rastro a miel impregnaba el aire.

**

Aquel único día en el que Peter no iba a ir a clases, se prolongó por algunas semanas. Tony sospechaba de la renuencia del chico por no querer regresar a la escuela y por no querer ver al médico. Sabía que se debía al celo que estaba pasando y aunque no le había dicho nada, lo había descubierto cambiando constantemente la decoración en el sillón. A escondidas había tenido que ver que aquella mancha en el tapizado siempre estaba en el mismo lugar y eso lo inquietaba mucho. Él mismo se había descubierto a sí mismo, con gran vergüenza, aspirando su aroma y queriendo recrear la suave consistencia del líquido que la había ocasionado. Esperaba a que el chico cerrara la puerta de su habitación para poder acercar su nariz hacia aquel punto en el que el aroma se concentraba con mayor fuerza, y avergonzado, Tony se levantaba y caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de la sala.

“Eres un bastardo enfermo”, se recriminaba constantemente, pero a los pocos segundos, Tony ya estaba cerrando los ojos imaginando, con morboso placer el aroma a miel que era característico de Peter.

El chico, por su parte, se la pasaba constantemente encerrado en su habitación acomodando sobre su cama, de mil y un formas todas las frazadas que había en la casa. Todavía recordaba con algo de pena la ocasión en la que el millonario lo había mirado con extrañeza al ver que tomaba el edredón de su habitación para llevarlo a la suya.

“¿Para qué quieres eso, Peter?”

“Tengo frío”, había mentido en esa ocasión.

“¿Por qué no prendes la calefacción?”

Peter no había dicho nada más y sólo había sonreído mientras acomodaba la pesada colcha en su cama y la ponía de tal forma que rodeara aquel montón de almohadas y frazadas. A últimas, se sentía somnoliento y cansado. Aquellos momentos en los que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba súbitamente, lo dejaban sintiéndose fatigado y con ganas de arroparse sin importar que en serio, sintiera mucho calor. Todo lo que quería Peter, era acomodarse y dormir mientras soñaba con esa esencia a menta que lo rodeaba. A veces no sabía si era real o no, pero aquel aroma lo hacía sentirse confortado, en paz y se quedaba dormido sobre aquella almohada que tampoco era suya, sino de Tony.

El mayor respiraba resignado y con cierta culpa al saber de qué se trataba todo ello. Era una broma del destino, por demás cruel y despiadada el tener que saber que esos cambios que Peter estaba experimentando no se debían solamente a su condición de omega, sino al hecho de que él, Tony, estaba ahí. La esencia de un alfa tenía el poder suficiente para alterar a un omega, pero aunado a eso, estaba la cuestión de la “herida” en la mano de Peter.

Un par predestinado y no otra cosa.

Tony lo sabía, pero Peter no, y el millonario no quería imponerse ante aquel chico al que había criado como si fuera su propio hijo.


	5. Mon amour

—No has comido casi nada.

Peter seguía con la mirada clavada en el tazón lleno de cereal.

—No tengo mucha hambre, disculpa.

Tony miró su reloj.

—¿Se puede saber por qué anoche invadiste mi cama? Hasta acomodaste las almohadas, y todo lo que te has estado llevando de mi closet y llevaste cosas del tuyo. ¿Qué querías construir? ¿Una fortaleza o un nido?

Peter sintió que el calor cubría sus mejillas y supo que se había sonrojado.

—Te dije que tuve una pesadilla y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pour quoi?

—Je ne sais pas, mon coeur!

Peter frunció el ceño avergonzado. La voz de Tony lo estremeció.

—Mon coeur? ¿Ves por qué no debías dejar tus clases de francés? Otra vez estas diciendo cosas que no debes decir.

Peter resopló molesto y empezó a jugar con su comida.

—Pues me acuerdo cómo se dice papá, Monsieur Stark.

Tony pasó detrás del chico y le revolvió el cabello.

—Cuando quieres me dices papá, cuando no, me dices mon coeur o Monsieur —dijo en tono burlón como queriendo restarle importancia y esconder su nerviosismo—. En fin. Hablé con tus maestros hace rato y te tuve que reportar como enfermo pero nos comprometí a entregar los trabajos atrasados. Te darán una semana más para que empieces a mandar todo, les dije que estabas un poco delicado de salud.

Peter se levantó para cambiarse de lugar.

—No tenías que hacer eso. Igual iba a entregar todo cuando regresara a clases.

—¿Y eso como para cuándo va a ser, eh? Como sea, alguien tiene que dar la cara por ti, a menos que quieras reprobar ¿no? Y ya en serio, ¿qué soñaste como para haberte ido a meter a mi cama? Eso no pasaba desde que tenías cinco años.

Peter respiró profundamente, mientras buscaba una excusa que sonara convincente.

—Fue una pesadilla, pero no quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quería saber si estabas bien y como no te vi, me asusté.

Tony se sentó en el lugar donde Peter había estado.

—Lamento no haber avisado que iba a llegar tarde porque salí de imprevisto. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Rhodey y se nos fue el tiempo bebiendo y poniéndonos al corriente. Fue una mala idea, las resacas me pegan peor que antes.

Peter se levantó un poco aturdido y Tony se dio cuenta.

—¿Trajiste dulces de menta?

El millonario frunció el ceño.

—No.

Peter comenzó a olfatear tratando de encontrar de donde emanaba aquel aroma.

—¿En serio o es tu perfume? Es que huele mucho a menta.

Tony dio un sorbo a la taza de café que le había servido al chico sin darse cuenta de que no era la suya y la dejó sobre la mesa, esperando que el temblor en sus manos no lo delatara.

—Me voy. Llego en la tarde y por favor, acomoda las cosas en su sitio. Es verano y no sé por qué insistes en usar los edredones y cuanto hay en el closet para cubrirte. Prende el aire acondicionado, date una ducha o algo. Hace un calor de los mil demonios y si tienes frío, prende la calefacción en tu habitación.

Peter ya no dijo nada y bajó la mirada. Hasta que escuchó que Tony salió, fue corriendo a deshacer aquel desastre de colchas en la cama de su padre adoptivo. Aún estaba avergonzado por haber tenido que mentir de esa forma tan descarada, pero ese sueño se había sentido muy real y agradeciendo que Tony no estuviera realmente la noche anterior en su habitación, un dejo de frustración le había aquejado.

Peter había entrado la tarde anterior a llevarse más cosas del armario del millonario, pero aquel aroma fuerte y fresco le había hecho avanzar hacia el cuarto de baño. Tal vez era un gel de baño o la espuma de afeitar, pero últimamente ese aroma impregnaba la casa y él podía percibirlo, era como si lo llamara, como si lo hipnotizara. Ver el cuerpo mojado y desnudo de Tony bajo la regadera, lo había hecho paralizarse y apenas había alcanzado a desviar la mirada cuando Tony se había percatado de su presencia.

“¡¿No se supone que tienes tu propio baño?!”

Peter había tratado de disimular, pero había visto lo suficiente.

“¡Lo siento! ¡Vine por algo y…!”

“¡Vete!”

Peter ni siquiera había recogido lo que había ido a buscar, aunque sí había salido con una imagen mental que iba a ser muy difícil de olvidar. Por eso mismo, había pasado la noche anterior dando vueltas sobre su cama y justo cuando había logrado quedarse dormido, aquella sensación se intensificó obligándolo a levantarse de la cama, semi desnudo y buscando a Tony para con descaro, querer recrear lo que en su breve sueño había sentido.

Cuando había amanecido, la frustración de verse solo y arropado lo había hecho sentirse terriblemente apenado y se sintió ansioso al ver que en el desayuno Tony ni siquiera había mencionado ese incidente, sino que más bien lo había ignorado. Peter nunca pensó que su cuerpo y sus instintos más básicos, los más primitivos, lo hubieran hecho desear acostarse en la misma cama del millonario y querer dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, teniendo como objeto de éstos al hombre que lo había criado desde pequeño.

**

Peter seguía percibiendo aquel mentolado aroma por toda la casa y sabía que era de Tony, quien lo seguía tratando con la misma cordialidad de siempre. Sin embargo, el chico había empezado a hacer lo que fuera con tal de estar más tiempo al lado del millonario. Aquella fase de apilar las almohadas y los edredones había cesado repentinamente, y con cierto descaro, se permitía acercarse a Tony más de lo que nunca había hecho. Si lo veía sentado, Peter se las ingeniaba para recargar su cabeza contra el hombro del millonario o para rozar con su mano la piel de Tony, quien discretamente se levantaba y se iba a otro lugar lejos de Peter. Si estaba de pie, hablando por teléfono con alguien o fumando, el chico no perdía la oportunidad de pegarse contra la espalda del millonario con el pretexto de querer abrazarlo, pero Tony, sorprendido por el repentino contacto, se excusaba yéndose a otro lugar lejos de él.

A pesar de esas leves pero marcadas evasivas, Peter no se sentía mal. Más bien trataba de distraerse del recuerdo de aquel cuerpo maduro pero bien conservado que Tony poseía, porque aquel vistazo a esa piel bronceada y firme, aún lo tenía más aturdido que avergonzado. Excitado, más bien, y eso era algo que ya no podía evitar, por más que la pena apremiara en ocasiones cuando recordaba cuál era la relación y el parentesco legal con él.

Aun así, Peter constantemente contrastaba aquella visión que de manera seguida se empeñaba en recordar, con el reflejo que el espejo le daba del su cuerpo y no había punto de comparación, pues si bien su cuerpo era delgado y algo atlético para un joven de su edad, difería bastante con el de Tony. Peter miraba con cierto desdén sus caderas ligeramente redondeadas y lo blanco de su piel, en contraste con el recuerdo de aquel cuerpo bien cincelado y conservado. Delgado, no grueso ni varonil como el de Tony. Incluso, la ausencia de vello era notoria y algo desconcertante y hasta ese momento, Peter no le había dado tanta importancia.

—Malditos genes —se lamentó mientras terminaba su segunda ducha nocturna y se secaba rápidamente. Se puso lo primero que encontró y al salir a la sala, vio que Tony estaba arreglándose. Era tarde, casi medianoche.

—¿Vas a salir? Pensé que íbamos a ver una película juntos.

—Lo siento, pero surgió algo. Te dejé comida en la cocina. Sólo caliéntala si tienes hambre.

Peter se acercó a Tony y cerró los ojos al aspirar el perfume del millonario.

—No te vayas, quédate.

—Te prometo que llego temprano, pero sí tengo que ir.

Peter se acercó al pecho de Tony y se quedó inmóvil al sentir otra vez aquella líquida descarga emanar de su cuerpo. Incluso, esa vez Peter pudo percibir su propio aroma y le gustó la combinación de la miel con la menta y sin darle importancia a que otra vez Tony se separaba de él, suspiró deleitado. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, en ese estado de trance, hasta que escuchó la voz del millonario.

—¿Me escuchaste, Peter?

El chico cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, asintiendo sin saber de qué se había perdido por estar embebido en aquel extraordinario aroma.

—Voy a pensar que sí. Descansa y duerme en tu habitación, por favor. No tengo ganas de dormir en el sillón otra vez—dijo molesto el millonario.

Apenas Tony se fue, Peter se dejó caer sobre el sillón y se atrevió a meter la mano bajo su pantalón. Otra vez, aquella sensación avasallante se manifestaba, pero con ello llegaba también la insatisfacción de que su propio toque no había sido suficiente. Molesto y sintiendo que su cuerpo ardía, fue directo a donde no debía y se acostó sobre la enorme cama de Tony. Sin miramientos, empezó a restregarse con cierto ímpetu, tratando de al fin lograr aquel clímax que no había podido desfogar antes. Aventó su ropa y siguió tocándose hasta que sintió aquel hormigueo leve que indicaba que estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero nuevamente, todo se quedó en el intento.

—¡Maldita sea! —se lamentó al sentir que otra vez su placer quedaba incompleto.

Su cuerpo seguía esperando la resolución de algo que no iba a llegar de la manera en la que él esperaba, y se lamentaba que no iba a suceder con quién él había soñado. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama cuando una idea lo inquietó. Ya lo había pensado desde hacía días, pero no se había atrevido. Una cosa era acercarse y fantasear en silencio, y otra era estar ardiendo en deseo sin intentarlo siquiera.

Peter se levantó y fue a buscar en la ropa sucia de Tony una camisa y se la puso. Apenas sintió el contacto de aquella tela contra su piel, sus sentidos se enervaron y volvió a recostarse, volvió a tocarse y cuando aquel aroma que mezclaba las leves notas del perfume fresco del millonario con aquella esencia que era la suya, sintió aquel gozo incontenible y el latido de su corazón se aceleró con fuerza.

El fuerte aroma de la miel y la menta mezclados hizo que su cuerpo se arqueara y que el placer explotara justo en ese momento, sin poderse contener. Peter sonrió al sentir sus dedos mojados, escurriendo al igual que su cuerpo sobre las sedosas sábanas del millonario mientras se imaginaba que Tony estaba ahí, con él.

—Mon amour... —susurró entrecortadamente mientras sentía que sus párpados pesaban y que el sopor lo envolvía.

No supo en qué preciso momento se había enganchado con Tony. No quería pensar en eso, solamente quería seguir sintiendo que la fragancia a menta del alfa con el que vivía le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Pour quoi? // ¿Por qué?  
> 2\. Je ne sais pas, mon coeur! // ¡No lo sé, cariño!  
> 3\. Monsieur Stark // Señor Stark  
> 4\. Mon amour… // Mi amor…


	6. Miel

Tony ya se había dado cuenta y por lo mismo, la situación era insostenible. Para él, no para Peter, quien lucía repentinamente de mejor humor y con un brillo especial en la mirada, y Tony luchaba cada vez más contra aquel anhelo de querer poseerlo a como diera lugar.

Apenas el chico había devuelto las frazadas, aquel aroma a miel abundaba en su guardarropa y en su cama. Tony había pensado hasta en quemar sus cosas, en tirarlas o en hacer lo que fuera con tal de poder seguir como si nada, sin tener que sucumbir al martirio que ahora le representaba aquella fragancia. Aunado a eso, estaba la manera tan cariñosa en la que Peter lo buscaba y se le restregaba para dejarlo oliendo completamente a miel y el tono tan dulce y afable con el que le hablaba.

Tenía que contenerse cuando Peter llegaba y se sentaba a su lado si lo encontraba descansando en el sillón, o en la cama, para después, acomodarse sobre su regazo y quedarse profundamente dormido. Alguna vez lo había visto usando sus camisas y cuando apenas el chico había sido descubierto, sonreía como si nada, sin dar explicaciones a lo que era obvio.

Tony no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar todo eso.

Esos mon coeur, mon y los mon chérie eran cada vez más constantes cuando Peter lo veía y lo saludaba o le hablaba, y Tony sentía que ya no iba a poder resistirlo por más tiempo, porque todo lo que llenaba su mente eran aquellas libidinosas imágenes donde se veía a sí mismo seduciendo a Peter, y al joven susurrándole esas mismas palabras entre gemidos ahogados.

Esa tarde, Tony había entrado casi a hurtadillas a su casa y se había ido a esconder a su laboratorio mientras pensaba qué hacer con el chico. Tony sabía que su propia esencia también se había intensificado y sabía que estaba a nada de querer emparejarse con Peter. Nadie haría un escándalo si ambos se mostraban como pareja, pero a Tony la idea le seguía pareciendo problemática. Él había criado a Peter como un hijo, como alguien que lo iba a suceder una vez se retirara, no como su pareja ni como aquel con quien pudiera engendrar descendencia. Incluso, a últimas, esa idea tomaba demasiada fuerza y tenía que espabilarse pensando en otra cosa que no fuera el tener, al fin, un hijo propio con aquel dulce omega de ojos brillantes y cabellos ondulados.

No tenía a quien confesarle lo que estaba sintiendo. No sabía qué hacer y se sentía acorralado, a merced de la fuerza de la naturaleza obrando en contra suya.

**

Tony vio el reloj y eran casi las tres de la mañana. Sabía que no iba a lograr dormir ni un poco y aun así, llevó algo para poder acomodarse en su laboratorio. Toda su habitación estaba llena de ese aroma que hacía que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara sin poderlo evitar y que lo remitía a pensar en cosas por demás prohibidas.

La edad de Peter era un problema, porque aunque su cuerpo estaba exigiendo lo que necesitaba, Tony lo seguía viendo como un niño.

“De acuerdo, los dos quieren porque la naturaleza está haciendo de las suyas. ¿En serio está listo para cuidar a un bebé?”, se preguntó a sí mismo como si hablara con alguien más mientras volvía a pasar la vista por aquel documento sin entender nada de lo que estaba escrito. “¿No te parece aberrante tener un hijo con tu hijo adoptivo?”

Se masajeó las sienes al sentir otra vez aquel dolor de cabeza incesante. Llevaba años absteniéndose de emparejarse con alguien, porque no los encontraba interesantes, dignos de sí y en ese tiempo, no quería tener ningún compromiso con nadie. Para Tony, antes bastaba con que solo se diera la vuelta al percibir los aromas que le ofrecían en desplegado quienes lo rodeaban y querían estar con él. Por mucho tiempo, esa era su sutil manera de rechazar cualquier insinuación por más insistente que fuera. Había sido fácil todos esos años fingir indiferencia ante lo obvio, pero ahora que la tentación estaba en casa recordándole constantemente su presencia, Tony ya no podía más.

Aquel súbito calor envolviéndolo hizo que quisiera salir corriendo a buscar a alguien con quien desfogar esas ansias y volver a la mañana siguiente, pero sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo. No importaría con cuántos omegas o betas quisiera dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, sabría que apenas llegara a casa, se sentiría peor. Sólo quedaría satisfecho si tomaba a Peter, pero algo se lo impedía.

No podía dejar de pensar en él como lo más hermoso y delicado que tenía en su vida. Si ignoraba el deseo animal que sentía por él, realmente seguía viendo a Peter como aquel chico que había llegado a su vida para hacerla mejor, para complementarla. Era su par destinado, era lo que muchos otros pasaban toda una vida buscando y él lo tenía ahí, pero no quería imponerse.

“Tal vez si las cosas fueran diferentes, si en serio algo hubiera surgido con el paso del tiempo, pero no. ¡Tenía que ser un chiquillo y sus hormonas haciendo un desastre justo ahora!”, pensó con cierto resentimiento. Amaba a Peter, pero seguía sin verlo como la persona con la que compartiría su vida. Eso dolía más que cualquier malestar físico.

—Mon amour, tu es là?

Tony sintió que su cuerpo se crispaba al escuchar la somnolienta voz de Peter diciendo eso. Quiso evitarlo, quiso no haber respondido pero cedió.

—Oui, je suis là.

Peter entró caminando despacio y con una mano sobre la cabeza.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es malade?—preguntó Tony anticipando la respuesta del chico.

—No sé, me duele mucho la cabeza. No puedo dormir bien.

Tony suspiró.

—Vamos al médico.

—No. No es necesario. Ya sabes por qué me siento mal.

Tony no hizo nada cuando Peter se acercó a él y se recargó sobre su hombro, acostando su cabeza allí. Dudando, se permitió abrazarlo y acercarlo a él, para poder aspirar mejor su aroma. Era tan dulce y adictivo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Oui, mon amour.

Tony tragó saliva al sentir que las pieles de ambos ardían en deseo.

—No me digas así, Peter. Por favor.

Peter se recargó más contra el cuerpo de Tony y rodeó con su delgado brazo el cuello del mayor, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Su aliento acariciaba los labios del hombre.

—¿Entonces cómo?

Tony trató de separarse del chico pero no pudo.

—Tony, señor Stark… no sé. Pero no me digas así, no está bien.

—Père? —le susurró el chico al oído con su tibio aliento.

—Tampoco… no soy un padre para ti. Lo intenté, pero no pude. Mira lo que hice contigo.

Peter sonrió levemente mientras se separaba de Tony y comenzó a guardar cierta distancia, casi que con miedo.

—¿Por qué nunca te casaste? O sea, ¿por qué nunca tuviste tu propia familia?

Tony sintió que aquella punzada en su cabeza aumentaba de manera considerable y que su cuerpo empezaba a transpirar demasiado.

—No sé. Nunca me interesó. Nunca creí ser un buen ejemplo para alguien, y creo que es una responsabilidad muy grande.

Peter entrecerró los ojos y se sujetó a una de las mesas. Tony se dio cuenta pero no quiso intervenir.

—¿De verdad? Yo creo que serías un padre excepcional.

El millonario sintió que ese mismo calor lo ahogaba y se intensificaba a cada segundo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sin darse cuenta de que caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Peter.

El chico asintió mientras se subía a la mesa y se acomodaba sobre ella. Le miraba con sus rizos sobre la frente, despeinados. Su mirada se había tornado sensual aunque sin perder ese brillo de inocencia que caracterizaba a la curiosidad por experimentar algo nuevo.

—Sí… estoy seguro.

Tony se colocó frente a Peter y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que al fin, el aroma a miel estaba cada vez más cerca de sus labios. Se permitió aspirarlo con calma, sin miedo y dejando que aquella sensación lo adormeciera.

—Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti—susurró Tony, sintiendo que sus labios comenzaban a rozar los de Peter sin besarlos todavía.

—Je t'aime, mon cœur.

Peter se acercó aún más, abriendo sus piernas para que Tony pudiera quedar justo en medio de ellas y lo apresó con ambas, haciendo que el mayor acercara más su cuerpo al de él. Tony le tomó del rostro con ambas manos, acariciándolo con sus pulgares antes de por fin entregarse a lo que tanto deseaba. Aquel primer beso fue torpe, porque Peter nunca había besado a nadie y Tony no podía contener su emoción. El roce de la áspera barba de Tony sobre la piel delicada de Peter hizo que el chico se sujetara a su espalda y empezara de inmediato a querer sentirlo de otra forma.

Pero de repente, Tony se separó.

—No está bien, lo siento Peter.

El chico miró como Tony retrocedía.

—¿Por qué no?

— ¡Pues… porque no! ¡Porque…!

Peter miraba con ansia y desesperación al millonario.

—¡Quiero que seas el primero, que seas el único!

—¡Pero no está bien, no…! —Tony no terminó la frase al ver que algo comenzaba a caer de la mesa. Aquel líquido transparente goteaba incesantemente y se dio cuenta de que su erección crecía morbosamente bajo su ropa.

—¿No te gusto? —preguntó Peter con un hilo de voz.

—No… no es eso.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Peter entrecerrando los ojos al sentir que aquella descarga se intensificaba y que simplemente nada podría contenerla. Era el momento justo que había anhelado y él ya no tenía ninguna duda.

Tony seguía paralizado al ver aquellas gotas de miel escurrir e ignorando la vergüenza que sentía, empezó a acercarse cada vez más hasta pasar su lengua sobre el frío metal de la mesa. Aquel sabor obnubiló su pensamiento y sepultó por completo su pudor inicial. Todo lo que quería era continuar saboreando aquel delicioso néctar que embotaba sus sentidos y que lo hacía desconectarse de cualquier atadura moral que pudiera tener. Continuó lamiendo aquel líquido delicioso que causaba una explosión de sensaciones en su cuerpo, y se detuvo cuando sintió los dedos de Peter enredarse en sus cabellos. Tony levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la del omega y con voz grave, le ordenó al joven.

—Ven acá.

Peter lo soltó y comenzó a desvestirse, pero Tony se acercó a besarlo y casi terminó por arrancarle la ropa y después hizo lo mismo con la suya. Apresurado, el millonario no podía resistirse ante aquel coctel de aromas que seducían sus sentidos y sin consideración alguna, acercó su nariz hacia la fuente de donde provenía aquella miel. Con sus manos firmes, separó los muslos de Peter quien se retorcía ante aquella sensual visión y arrodilló para quedar entre ellos.

—Mon cœur—gimió el muchacho.

— Je t'aime, Peter.

Tony se acercó más y aspiró con placer aquel aroma dulce para después posar sus labios sobre la suave y rosada entrada de Peter. Su ansiedad no había disminuido como él había imaginado en un principio cuando la culpa lo devoraba, sino que más bien, aumentaba ilimitadamente. Desesperado, Tony llenó de besos la dulce abertura para poco a poco, comenzar a lamer aquella sustancia que moría por probar desde hace tiempo. El gusto empalagoso y espeso lo obligó a permanecer ahí, lamiendo y probando cada gota sin sentir que se saciaba. Sabía que aquello era morboso, pero le encantaba porque Peter era tan dulce. Los suaves y temblorosos gemidos de Peter aumentaban, su cuerpo se retorcía con cada lengüetazo y beso de Tony sobre su impoluta abertura.

—Tony… Tony…

El alfa se detuvo al darse cuenta de que aquella sustancia no paraba de manar y que su cuerpo ya le pedía fundirse en uno solo con el del chico. Miró el rostro enrojecido y lloroso del omega y se acercó a besarlo, a lamer cada una de sus lágrimas.

—Tranquilo…

—Lléname —susurró Peter mientras trataba de acomodarse sobre la fría mesa—. Házmelo ya, por favor… Tómame.

Tony siguió besando a Peter para acallar sus súplicas y bajó una de sus manos para empezar a tocar la suave y erecta piel del chico. Aquella suave polla estaba húmeda y Tony sonrió, embelesado de placer, al sentir que el joven había reaccionado ante aquel toque.

—¿Por qué, Peter? ¿Por qué así? —preguntó lo último que quedaba de su cordura al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero apenas sintió los brazos de Peter atraerlo hacia su delgado cuerpo, Tony se dejó llevar.

Cuando sintió que estaba cada vez más cerca de la fuente de aquel placer prohibido, Tony lamió el suave cuello de Peter y poco a poco, fue penetrándolo con cuidado. La sensación de Peter sujetándose a su espalda y clavando sus uñas entre jadeos, hizo que, al fin, sintiera que todo había valido la pena.

—T-Tony – suplicó el muchacho.

El hombre sonrió y acarició su cabello con delicadeza, abrazándolo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Lléname… M-Muévete…

Tony besó el hombro de Peter para luego bajar sus manos hasta las caderas de este, sosteniéndolo firme.

—Lo que tú desees… mi omega.

Comenzó a introducirse en el más joven con vigor y ansia, llenándolo como este le pidió. Peter emitía pequeños jadeos y largos gemidos mientras Tony lo desfloraba, y como no, si nunca había experimentado semejante placer. Tony, a pesar de estar consumido por el deseo y la lujuria, aun así, mantenía aquella actitud paternal que siempre había tenido hacia el muchacho. Le acariciaba la piel, le susurraba cosas gentiles para calmarlo, le besaba con delicadeza a pesar de la situación. Quería que la primera vez del omega fuera gentil y dulce.

Porque amaba a Peter de cualquier manera.

Porque él siempre estuvo destinado a estar entre sus brazos.

FIN

*******  
EPÍLOGO

—Je peux avoir le tournevis? —preguntó Tony a Peter.

—Celui-là?

Tony negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Peter y besaba su frente con dulzura.

—No, ese no es. Éste es un desarmador —dijo mostrándole la herramienta correcta.

Peter sonrió y suspiró.

—Lo siento, tengo mucho sueño. Ya ni siquiera me puedo concentrar en clases.

—Tal vez si alguien no hubiera suspendido su tratamiento ni sus supresores, esto no estaría pasando.

—O tal vez sí debí terminar las lecciones de francés en la escuela, pero reconozco que eres mejor enseñando otras cosas.

Peter miró con cierta complicidad al alfa, quien enternecido, acariciaba aquel enorme vientre que se interponía entre ambos.

—Cuando nazca, yo le voy a enseñar francés y a reconocer desarmadores de martillos. Tú sólo ocúpate de…

Peter miró expectante a Tony.

—¿De qué?

Tony lo besó con dulzura mientras aquella suave fragancia a miel los rodeaba.

—De seguir siendo lindo.

Aquello hizo carcajear a Peter y Tony, embelesado, sólo pudo inclinarse a besar sus labios. Los brazos de Peter se movieron de inmediato para abrazar a su único destinado, su alfa.

Sentía que no podía sentirse más pleno. Estaba felizmente enamorado, y era correspondido y pronto formarían su añorada familia. Peter creía que no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

Ahora el aroma de menta y miel entremezclados impregnaban su nido, su hogar.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Mon amour, tu es là? // Mi amor, ¿estás ahí?  
> 2\. Oui, je suis là. // Sí, aquí estoy.  
> 3\. Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es malade? // ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?  
> 4\. Oui, mon amour // Sí, mi amor.  
> 5\. Père? // ¿Padre?  
> 6\. Je t'aime, mon cœur. // Te amo, cariño*  
> 7\. Je t'aime, Peter // Te amo, Peter.  
> 8\. Je peux avoir le tournevis? // ¿Me das el desarmador?  
> 9\. Celui-là? // ¿Este?


End file.
